


hatred in my heart, but only for you.

by darkgreensky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Emotional, Hatred, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgreensky/pseuds/darkgreensky
Summary: Levi Ackerman hated Erwin Smith.A short one-shot about Levi's feelings for Commander Erwin Smith
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 17





	hatred in my heart, but only for you.

I hate you, Erwin Smith.

I hate the way you look down on me, you're so damn tall. 

I hate the way my neck hurts when I look up at you. 

I hate how you smile at me when I misspell a word on a paper, I hate how you correct me while laughing. I'm not an idiot.

When you pick me up and carry me after we drink, I feel like I want to rip your face off. Your handsome, beautiful face. 

You tell me I'm pretty, and I hate that. I'm not a woman, dumbass. It doesn't matter how much my heart pounds and my face turns red. I'm not pretty.

You tell me I have a beautiful body, with and without clothes on. Just stop it with the girly compliments already. 

I hate when you hug me from behind and kiss my neck. That shit's embarrassing. I don't care how close we are.

I hate how I always want to look at you, when you are training, when you are working, even when you are sleeping. I can't stop looking at you, I don't know why.

I hate how embarrassing sex is, how you tell me I look cute, when I cry and you try to comfort me. Don't look at my face, asshole.

I hate you so much. I want to kill you. Yet I keep coming back. I go to your office because I want a kiss. I stay in your room overnight so you can pleasure me. I stand on a stool so I can see you eye to eye. Your eyes are beautiful, Erwin, they are so cold and icy, I wish I could stare at you forever. During our missions, I always find myself glancing at you. You are so good looking, so handsome, so brave. 

I sat next to you as you laid there dying. You looked tired. Your blood covered the roof. I wanted to save you. I needed you to be here with me. But I couldn't. You needed to rest. I'll see you again someday, maybe.

I cry a lot when I think about you. I hate you because you left me. I hate you because you died and left me here all alone. I hate you so much. It's your fault. Everything. Now you're gone and I have nothing left. 

I hated you because I loved you. But I never told you. You thought when I slept with you and kissed you and stared at you it was all just a show I was putting on. It was more than that. I hated you because you made me feel things I never felt before. I hated you because I couldn't stop thinking about your face and your body. I hated you because I was in love with you, and I didn't know how to love. I hated you, Erwin, because I was in love with you, and I was scared. 

I want you to know. But it's too late now. I messed up. 

But Erwin, I still love you. Even though you have been taken away from me.


End file.
